Of Kitsune and Demon Lords
by Houkakyou
Summary: Youko had seen a lot in his two millennia of life, but this business with Yomi and Shura was, he decided, most interesting. Might as well give it a try, right?
1. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**A/N**: Yu Yu Hakusho, here I come!  
This is a two-chapter story featuring Youko Kurama, Yomi, and Shura. (Not all in one relationship, don't worry. Although that would be interesting.) The way I view demons is that they have about 90% less inhibitions than we humans do – so things like homosexuality, incest, promiscuity and dangerous situations do not bother them at all. Live it, learn it, and love it, my friends.

Please review!

**Of Kitsune and Demon Lords**

**Hook, Line, and Sinker**

**x  
**

A small hand crept up into Youko's own larger one and grasped the tapered fingers childishly. "Will you be my mommy?"

For the first time in his life, the fox spirit was caught completely by surprise. This wasn't like a theft, where danger and traps were expected and even welcomed for the pure challenge and bolt of adrenaline. This wasn't anything close to one of his many lovers turning over in bed and claiming pregnancy, weeping tears - and boy, was he tired of that, since the males tended to do it too once they realized what a perfect catch he was. No, this wasn't even close to the mild surprise mixed in with a slight dose of shock raced through his human counterpart when Yuusuke had claimed that he had proposed to Keiko even with his phobia for commitment.

This...was different. Weird. Odd. Unusual. Just...ugh.

His being mistaken for a female was a common occurrence in villages that hadn't heard the legends of the King of Thieves that stole from even the most powerful of kings and demons. The ones that _had_ heard of him were so scared to death that they locked up their doors and slammed the windows shut if even a glimpse of silver hair and white clothing was seen - he'd heard the stories of innocent youkai prosecuted for simply looking like him. The regions that hadn't heard tell of his exploits - as few and far between as they were - had men and women propositioning him right and left for a good lay. Or a hand in marriage, they weren't very picky. Hell, even in the places where the death penalty was a given for the haphazard demon with silver hair he had men and women lusting after him. He was a kitsune, after all, and a beautiful one at that. Flowing clothes, silky hair, piercing eyes...who wouldn't go for him? He was quite a catch, and he knew it. Especially since he - like most foxes - didn't differentiate between gender in a relationship. If the prospective partner was sexy, handsome, beautiful, or just plain pretty, he'd snatch them up like a magpie to silver.

But to have a child - and the clearly recognizable offspring of a demon lord at that - ask him to parent them? Well, that was new.

"You _do_ know who I am, right?"

Shura nodded, his hair rustling smoothly over his little horn. "You're Mommy."

Youko blanched. What shit had Yomi been feeding into his kid's brain? Shura had been cloned from the demon lord; everybody knew that.

_But_… a thought snuck into his mind unheeded. _Then why doesn't he have the same horn structure that the ass has? Yomi never had that singular horn as long as I knew him and I knew him since he was only a small child. He was my apprentice, after all, so I was able to see him grow up. His hair wasn't this light, either; Yomi's is a solid jet black and Shura's…seems to be lightening every time I see him. It's actually a dark gray in the sunlight now._

Reaching out a hand, he absently fingered a few strands of the kid's hair before he realized what he was doing and quickly flinched, pulling his arm back as if burned.

"I am not your mother, kit. I am a thief, and a dangerous one at that. I do not have any children and I certainly do not have and have never had a child with that asshole you call a father. We never even had sex! And even if we had, I purposely render my seed infertile just in case of such an eventuality as a child because I do not _want_ one. Do you understand me?" He straightened and put on his coldest expression before he realized what he was doing.

_Why am I defending myself to a child? Psychologically, I wouldn't be doing such a thing unless I believed there was the possibility of my being incorrect…and that just doesn't _happen_. This shouldn't even matter. Just shove the little bugger off on his merry way and be done with this._

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, the nearly seven-foot-tall youkai looked up at the sky in a gesture of contemplation. "Shura…where's your father? I think you need to run this by him first. This is out of my hands and you clearly need to listen to an explanation of how children come into this world. Is he around here or am I going to have to walk your sorry little butt all the way back to your dad's territory to yell at him?"

The child looked at him like he was an idiot. "Father told me that I should find Mommy and then report back to him in the castle. Why would Father be out here in the wilderness? He's a demon lord; he has much more important stuff to do."

Youko sighed again, relieved. So Yomi hadn't told his brat to locate 'mommy Youko', just to find a mom. But… "Why am I Mommy but Yomi is Father? Why can't I be Mother? Or even supplementary Daddy?" Seriously, the kid had a screwed up sense of respect if he addressed the asshole as Father and the greatest thief that ever plundered the Makai as only Mommy. Shame, and he was such a cute brat, too.

"So you'll be my mommy?" Hopeful eyes peered up at him, shimmering with happiness. "Father will be so happy! I can't wait to show him!"

Youko groaned. "No, no, wait! I didn't say anything about agreeing! For one, I am male and normally the seme in any given relationship and therefore refuse to be called the mother! For two, I hate Yomi's guts and therefore mildly dislike yours by extension! And for three, I do not intend to be contractually bound as a parent in any way, shape, or form because that would require some measure of responsibility and dedication and I have none except when it comes to thievery and collecting. So buzz off, kid!"

Tears began to gather at the edges of Shura's wide eyes. "But…but you said you'd come with me to daddy! Stop…stop being such a hypocrite!" Angry, the child wiped away an errant tear and grabbed hold of Youko's hair – _I knew I should have cut it before it got this long,_ he berated himself – and started running as fast as he could in the direction of – _god, no, I _really_ didn't want to be dragged into this mess_ – Yomi's lands. The silver fox was forced to keep close to the child unless he wanted to lose a large hunk of his hair – which wasn't anywhere on his to-do list for the century – and after a two stumbles and a good yank on his glittering tresses he gave up, rolled his eyes and scooped the little demon into his arms, continuing on the path resignedly. _Guess there's no backing out now. _

_Into the devil's lair we go._

**x**_  
_


	2. Instincts and Experiences

**A/N**: Clearly nobody reads YYH fics anymore. What a pity.

**Of Kitsune and Demon Lords**

**Instincts and Experiences  
**

**x**

Shifting the sleeping boy into a new position carefully – for however much the fox hated parenting he did have a soft spot for kids – Youko settled into a cross-legged position on the lavish sofa across from Yomi in the demon's tower office. He would've glared, but that would have only given Yomi amusement from being able to accurately predict his ex-commander's expressions. Stupid demon.

"Why am I here, asshole?"

Yomi chuckled and crossed his legs gracefully, propping his chin up on a hand. "Straightforward, hm? This must be a trait you aquired from your human years; I don't recall anything other than careful calculation and devious dexterity during our time together. But to answer your actual question… You ran here, I suppose. I don't presume to know what goes on in your head, Kurama."

"I left my 'human years', as you call them, behind a long time ago, Yomi. Almost a century, in fact. I'm being straightforward simply because I am. Pissed. Off. Why did you send Shura out to search for a mother? And what have you been telling him that convinced him to choose me? He's smart, for a kit; he wouldn't just pick any random demon out of the blue, even if they were as powerful as I am. He knows who I am and my reputation, thanks to you, so he would know to avoid me." Leaning forward, he pinned the handsome demon with a chilling stare. "Why are you manipulating your own child in order to satisfy your perverse desires of pulling my into your stranglehold again?"

The smile melted off Yomi's face and his tone became cold in a match with Youko's own voice. "I sent Shura out to search for _you_, Kurama, and not in a manipulatory move. However cold and brash you seem to think I am, I would never do that to my own child."

The fox leaned back, mindful of the child on his lap. "Alright, then, asshole, I'll ask you again: Why am I here?"

Yomi stood up so quickly that Youko flinched in shock, hands going to his ears to cover them from the brunt of the enraged voice that followed. "_Stop calling me that!_ I will not take disrespect from a thief in my own castle! And the reason I have called you here is because you _are_ Shura's mother, or at least a parent!"

The fox was stone still except his ears, which were flattened as far as they could go and twitching with almost-fear every few seconds.

Yomi flinched and brought a hand up to his forehead with a grimace as he realized what he had just done. "Look, I… My apologies. I had not meant to yell like that. I…" He sighed and opened his sightless eyes in a display of clear trust. Youko blinked at seeing the white orbs and felt a shiver go through him. Uncurling his tail from where it lay around Shura, he flicked it in a gesture familiar to the demon lord from centuries of partnership. _Go on._

Sitting down again, the raven-haired male clasped his hands together. "When I was preparing to create Shura," - at the name of his son, Yomi's eyes drifted over to where the boy was lying and softened briefely in affection – "I decided to borrow a piece of your genetics to mix with mine. A perfect clone was not what I wanted, and I somehow got it through my mind that a child of both you and I would be the perfect way to honor your memory – that is, my memory of our times together. Please don't hold it against me; I had just discovered my would-be assassin and was more than a little stressed from dealing with both Raizen's death and Mukuro's continuation of our stalemate – and don't even get me started on that idiot friend of yours and his idea of a makai-wide tournament." Chuckling dryly, he went on. "I had obtained a lock of your hair centuries ago that I kept in one of the boxes we…obtained…on one of our more fortunate ventures that turned out to be perfect for integrating your DNA into our son. The rest, you know – he was born without a hitch, I trained him, we fought in the tournament, and he's been developing since."

Youko snorted, glancing down at the still-diminutive kid. "Doesn't look it."

Yomi shot him a glare – impressive, really, since the male had no real eyes to do it with – and the fox quieted. "My species grow slowly, on account of our millennia-long lifespans, and I have been assured that yours do too. How old are you now, after all, that you look to be in your late twenties in human years?"

Kurama blinked and raised a slender eyebrow. "I should be about twenty-three hundred this winter. If I remember correctly, you're almost sixteen hundred? And yet you look to be in your late thirties. I don't think – if your story of mixing our genetics is true, which, given your rather unstable personality, could indeed be so – it's _you_ that Shura gets his slow body development from. What is your point in telling me all of this?"

The demon slumped a fraction and tilted his head up in the fox's direction. "Shura is sick. Very sick, if my chief healer is to be believed, and it-"

Youko growled lowly, watching with pleasure as Yomi stiffened in his seat. "You…you let your only son – and mine, if you're to be believed – go out hundreds of miles away from home in the middle of_ Old Makai_ to locate a _notorious thief that may or may not have killed him or left him to die?_ I would be hard pressed to find an area more dangerous that where he found me in all the three worlds! A child – and a sick one, at that – doesn't belong within fifty miles of the place! How _could_ you, Yomi?"

"As I was about to say, Kurama, if you had let me finish, it is not a physical sickness that ails him. It is a mental one – apparently his longing for a second parent has put him in that state." The demon pointed to Shura's face and motioned under his eyes. "The doctors tell me that there are dark circles underneath his eyes and that has has very little energy left nowadays – the second of which I have confirmed myself. Please, Kurama – _Youko_ – stay with me, here, at least until Shura gets better. You don't have to do much, just be here. _Please._ For all the good times we had a thousand years ago, for my son's future, for my sanity. I can't bear to lose the both of you a second time."

The golden eyes narrowed. "How do I know that you won't try to kill me during my stay here? I would expect it - after all, an eye for an eye, isn't it? In your case it would be quite literal, though, and I have no intention of giving up any of my precious gold, no matter what form it's in. We haven't been comrades for centuries, and now you're turning around and requesting that I – in essence – become your mate? Why should I do that for you? Why should I do that, even for a sickly child that you _claim _to be created of an artificial union between you and me? I guard my seed well; how do you know I won't take the first chance I get to end Shura's life simply because you stole it from me, even though it wasn't exactly in the usual method?"

Yomi stood up and stepped closer to the seated fox, going down on a knee. "The old you would have done just that, Youko, but you have been tempered by age, wisdom, and compassion. The calculating fox inside you is still there, judging my every move – as you have just proved – but he has calmed. I, too, am the same – and I believe that you will do anything to help our son, just as I will."

The fix eyed him suspiciously. "If that was an attempt at flattery mixed in with a plea for help and a hint of nostalgia, I'll have you know it worked."

Yomi smiled as much as his pride would allow and leaned forward to grasp Youko's chin with a hand. Threading the other through the silver's liquid locks, he pulled forward and met warm lips, slightly open in preparation for the welcome intrusion. Slipping a tongue inside the fox's cavern, he began a battle for dominance that left both gasping for air after pulling apart a minute later. "Oh, Youko…" he whispered, running his fingers along the pale face and around eyes that watched him softly. "Thank you."

Pulling out of the lord's hands, Kurama sighed and tapped a finger on his chin before flicking Yomi on the forehead. "I only have two conditions. One: No more kids until I say so. And that 'say' has to be free of coercion in any way, shape, or form. Two: You're Mother, I'm Father. Or Daddy. Whatever's easier for _our son_ to say. Just as long as we establish that when we have sex, _I_ am on top. There's no way I'm submitting to you when you won't even be able to see where in the hell you're putting your dick. Understood?"

Yomi smiled and nodded, chuckling. "Yes, straightforward _does_ seem to be a trait you're borrowing still. Do not worry, I agree. I have no qualms with being the established mother of the relationship, and I doubt Shura will mind as long as we both spend time with him."

Youko grimaced. "Oh, right. Shura. I forgot he was still sleeping on my lap. Can we move him to a more comfortable place? My legs are falling asleep."

The demon lord smiled at Kurama before leaning down to pick his son up. "Of course. And as long as we are on the topic of 'more comfortable', why not adjourn to my – _our_ – rooms? I'm sure we can get you settled in and have a nice long conversation to catch up, among other things.

Youko bared a canine sexily. "Yeah, right. What conversation? The only thing we'll be doing is fucking each other into the floor."

Yomi paused and turned back. "Your point?"

The fox just grinned and continued walking, spurred on by promises of what lay ahead.

**x**


	3. Past and Future

A/N: Wow, finally. I just reread through your reviews and it spurred me to write a little more (hint, hint). Have sixteen hundred words of delicious goodness :D

**Kitsune and Demon Lords**

**Past and Future**

-x-

Yomi chuckled, bringing his hand up to untangle an errant strand of black silk. "Well, when you put it that way, how could I refuse? Such enticing offers come so rarely…" Turning over to face his companion, he sat up and waited while the covers pooled off of his form. He liked to take his time with everyday activities; the loss of his sight meant that he could savor sensation much more easily. Especially sensations involving his lithe lover. "Will you be leaving today?"

Youko finished tying off his belt and straightened his tunic. "Of course. How could you even doubt that? It's been _ever_ so long since I had the chance to screw over somebody's expensively warded home," he paused with a dangerous smile. "And that damn dog's been asking for it for a while. We can't let such impudence let go unchecked, can we? He thinks he's protected himself from the King of Thieves, and I have the feeling that showing him just how unprotected he really is will prove entirely entertaining. " Padding to the door, he slipped on his shoes and paused at the doorway. "Tell Shura that I'll be back within two days with a present."

The lord nodded, a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "But of course. He'd be disappointed otherwise, with all that you've been spoiling him recently." Sensing the fox's departing wave, he called out. "Find something interesting for me too, fox! It's been too long since I've felt the weight of stolen artifacts."

The silver chuckled in return and flitted off, leaving the castle by way of a rather craftily concealed portal that should've taken him directly to the heart of Old Makai.

'Should have' being the imperative words.

Youko blinked and looked around. This wasn't Old Makai. True, it bore some of the same landmarks, but the plant life… Wait a minute. He _recognized_ that death tree! He'd gifted that very same plant with his youki just a few months ago, continuing a tradition he'd started back when he'd first persuaded it to grow.  
Keeping an eye out for anything that might want to attack him, as silly as that sounded – this was is territory, for Inari's sake, and no one would dare touch him here! – he shifted his weight and walked over to the slobbering thing. Putting out his hand, he grimaced. He'd trained the drooling mechanism out of the plant years ago, only to be brought back once he rustily summoned its cousin for his fight against Ura Urishima a century and a half ago. "Hmm… How old are you, I wonder?"  
Pushing a tidbit of power into it, he asked it – rather politely, too – exactly that.

_-Yum power hungry eat hundred fox help three- _it answered back.

"Three hundred, eh?" That would put this version of his territory at around fourteen hundred years ago – a century before he'd sent the assassin after Yomi. He wasn't surprised that time had warped so terribly; this had actually happened once before during his partnership with Kuronue, so at the very least he wasn't operating blind.

The sound of a leaf crunching reached his ears and he whirled around, wary. Scanning the undergrowth, he noticed a patch of palest violet through a gap in the leaves. "Hello, Yomi." The eye vanished, and after some movement the form of a much younger version of his lover approached from behind a luscious patch of shimaneki-sou.

The goat was rather tense, he noted. Possibly because the fox in front of him looked too similar to his leader. Oh, well. He was banking on the hope that his younger version was out on a heist and he could pass himself off as being, well, himself. He didn't look _that_ much older, did he?

"Who are you?" The grating tone annoyed Youko's sensitive ears as the young demon – he couldn't have been more than two hundred - drew his sword. "And how in the hell do you know my name?"

The silver grinned. "You can ask, you know. Why I look so similar to the person you're familiar with.

Yomi's eyes widened. "Fine. Why-"

"Doesn't mean I'll answer, of course, but hey, it's always worth a try. Would you be satisfied if I said that I'm his older broth- Hey, hey, no need to swing your sword about like that. I must say, you're rather hot-headed for a goat-brat." His smile widened as he watched the younger youkai shake his head frustratedly. Dodging yet another wild stroke – rather gracefully, too – he leapt up onto the stem of a sleeping Ojigisou, sending a miniscule amount of power into it to wake it up. Watching Yomi's eyes widen in realization, he directed the plant to play with the goat for a while as he made his escape. "Have fun!"

Yomi watched the silvery form disappear into the undergrowth and cursed. Youko had demonstrated this particular plant's abilities to the group a few years ago during a particularly nasty heist, and that experience had only cemented their common decision _never_ to get on the thief's bad side. "Oh, fuck me."

-x-x-x-

Relaxed as he was, it was easy to laugh about Yomi's old personality quirks. Languishing in an old den was, after all, preferable to watching the hotheaded idiot battle one of his precious plants – though it would have been funny, to be sure, to see the expression on the goat's face once he realized that the plant was only playing with him and he could've easily run out of the plant's attack range.

Stretching out, he started and straightened up as he heard his plants screaming out.

_-__Intruder here warn danger watch break slash goat_- was all he needed to hear.

_That little brat _found_ me? Unbelievable. _"This would explain how he knew of it in the future, though; I _knew_ that I'd never shown this particular den to him." Pushing himself up, he placed a hand on the ivy-covered wall and smiled. _Let him in. Don't worry._

Walking toward the entrance to the den, he pushed a silver-encrusted statuette out of the way and watched as the vines covering the door released, letting the intruder fall clumsily to the floor. Pushing himself up, the goat shook his head and glanced toward the fox. "You!"

Youko sighed dramatically. "I shit you not."

Yomi frowned confusedly. "What?"

Sighing again, the kitsune directed one of his heftier vines to pick the other youkai up bodily and throw him down the hall toward the main chamber. Pacing along in his wake, he picked up a tear gem and held it to the ambient sunlight, turning it around. _Now, where did I get this?_

Wandering into the larger room that housed most of the more sentimental goods, he turned to fall gracefully into the pile of silks in one corner. Ending his perusal of the clear gem, he tossed it aside as the goat finally unearthed himself from the collection of coins he had landed in. Ignoring the promise of gold, he turned to the fox – who, by that point, was stretched out rather sexily on the make-shift house-sized bed – and ended his sentence before he'd uttered a word. The figure in front of him was just so _similar_ to his leader, and he'd always wanted a taste…

Youko grinned ferally, letting his hand trail along his torso. _Come into my den, said the fox to his prey… _"I won't tell him if you won't. Haven't you always wanted this?" _Just like I've always wanted to see your beautiful eyes, up close and personal. Last chance, taken eagerly._

Yomi made his way over to the vision in white and dropped to his knees in front of the reclining figure. "Yes…"

The last thing he remembered, thanks to some dream-flower pollen, was all-consuming passion and a whispered endearment.

-x-x-x-

Flopping down on their shared bed, the fox smiled. "That was ever such a productive trip, and I didn't even get to my target destination! That'll just have to wait, I suppose." Turning over, he poked his lover. "Hey, goat. I still need to get something for Shura. Have any ideas?"

Yomi sighed and made up his mind. "Yes…"

Struck by the similarity to the youkai's last words from his last experience, he blinked. "I have a bad feeling about whatever you're going to suggest-"

Yomi turned over and was on top of the fox in a flash. "Time to own up on that promise of more children, love. Your son has been asking for a sibling, and I think this counts as the weight of something stolen, hmm?" Grinning, he leaned down and captured the youko's lips in a deep kiss.

As soon as he was allowed to breathe, the silver groaned. "Oh, fine, you damn goat. I love you too."

-x-


End file.
